


Malady

by phoenixblossoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akumatized Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Ladybug also needs a hug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixblossoms/pseuds/phoenixblossoms
Summary: It couldn’t be her. His lady wore a bright red suit with black spots. The person standing in front of him wore a pale white suit marred by orange splotches ringed in grey. This wasn’t her. Ladybug’s eyes were sparkling blue, not a rusted orange. Her hair was never loose like this, always tied up carefully into twin-tails. Always midnight blue, not a ghostly grey. So this had to be an imposter. A fake.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 47
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

There was a cutting chill to the air, the kind that forced most to curl up in front of a fireplace with a mug of hot cocoa. It left the city strangely quiet and empty. A long day, to say the least. Starting with his Father’s scolding and disapproving glare, it was the kind of day that led to him being more rash than usual. Which then led him to be scolded by his lady. This was a cycle he was used to, but today had been… worse. It left him feeling exhausted and empty, angry and guilty. He couldn’t decide whether or not to cry. Chat sat atop the Eiffel tower and wished the calm winter cityscape could drown out his tumultuous thoughts, but the memory was on repeat in his head.

Hands had been bunched into fists by her side, her flushed face only a short distance from his. Despite her closeness, she had yelled furiously at him.

“You’re going to get yourself killed one day!”

“I don’t mind dying a little for you, Bugaboo.” 

He had winked, admittedly not the best time to joke, but, honestly, he was just trying to lighten the mood, and the close call had shaken him up more than he cared to admit. 

“This isn’t a joke, Chat!”

He had shrugged, just wanting the discussion over. They were both tired, and their beeping miraculous were starting to give him a headache.

“You’ll just bring me back, Milady.” There was an ugly twist to his smirk. “Even if you couldn’t, you’d be fine without me.”

An honest truth he tried to hide from himself, but the words were out before he could stop them. She stared at him, blinking tears from her eyes. Then her arms were around him, and he couldn’t tell which one of them was shaking. Maybe both of them were.

Her voice cracked, “Chaton, that’s _not true_.”

“It’s _fine_.”

“No, it’s not! Chat, you _stupid_ -” 

Her earrings beeped again, interrupting whatever words she could have said. The warmth of her embrace left him as she spun her yo-yo. But she had hesitated, frozen as the Seine. 

“Go,” He had told her even though he needed her to stay.

“...This conversation is not over, Chat. I’m just going to recharge. Meet me at the tower in five. _Please_.”

And then she was gone. He had trudged over to the tower at a snail’s pace, not really wanting to talk about anything. Somehow, despite being so slow, he had still beat her there. Vaulting up to their usual spot, he waited for her arrival with a knot in his stomach. 

The cold iron reminded him of how close he’d come to death. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. He should be used to it by now. _She_ should be used to it by now. He needed to protect her, and sometimes that meant sacrificing himself. And it was fine, _he_ was fine. Ladybug was more important anyways.

A hand on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts.

“Milady, I didn’t hear you there.”

Turning around, he was met not by Ladybug, but Bunnyx. Adrien gasped. The time-hopping hero had a solemn smile on her face, but that wasn’t what caused his concern. She looked like a ghost, faded and blurry.

“Hey, Ki-kitty Noir.” 

Even her voice sounded weird, muffled, and he had to strain to hear her.

“Bunnyx, what are you… Are you ok?”

“No time.” She tried to grab his arm, but her hand went right through him. Growling in frustration, she pointed to a burrow that was blinking in and out of existence, “Go! Go now!”

Adrien stepped in, “What about Ladybug?”

“Already tried...failed…”

Her words didn't quite sink in as he was rushed through the tunnel. The burrow flickered. Bunnix ran in front of him, and he followed blindly.

“My...time is collapsing…” She shouted frantically and pointed to burrow that stood clear among a cluster of corroding portals, “There! Go, save her…The akuma is-” 

Chat sprinted through the portal just as the world behind him disappeared. The portal left him on the edge of a rooftop and he had to skid to a stop.

“The akuma is what? Bunnyx, who am I supposed to save?”

Dread rose in his gut as he looked over an empty rooftop. Bunnyx was gone. He slumped against the roof, struggling to keep himself from panicking. A soft sound pricked his sensitive ears. 

He turned towards the sound. A figure stood in front of the glow of the setting sun. They stepped forward, and he stumbled back in surprise at the familiar form.

“Milady?” 

He shook his head. It couldn’t be her. His lady wore a bright red suit with black spots. The person before him stood in a pale white suit marred by orange splotches ringed in grey. This wasn’t her. Ladybug’s eyes were sparkling blue, not a rusted orange. Her hair was never loose like this, always tied up carefully into twin-tails. Always midnight blue, not a ghostly grey. So this had to be an imposter. A fake.

“Chaton?” She giggled, and his heart lurched. “Oh, _kitty!_ It’s really you!”

Her arms were around him before he could blink. She buried her head in his neck, shaking. She was crying. 

“No…” He breathed out, “ _Ladybug?_ ”

She pulled away, a sad smile played on her lips. He caught a stray tear with a claw, and she sighed. A flicker of purple danced around her eyes, confirming what he’d believed for so long to be impossible.

“Not anymore, mon minou.” Her hand gently brushed his cheek. “Now, I’m Malady Bug.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug swung away while trying to bite back tears. She hadn’t wanted to yell at him. She knew he was tired; she was too. It was just- She stumbled on the next rooftop as her transformation fell. Ducking under the railing and out of sight, she was met with Tikki’s concerned eyes. 

“Tikki…” 

She broke down, sobbing. The tears she had tried to hide from Chat finally freed and now it seemed she couldn’t stop.

“Oh, Marinette.” The little Kwami snuggled against her cheek.

“It’s just… I’m so _scared_ , Tikki! What if something happens to him and I’m not able to bring him back? His trust is just- It’s too _much_ sometimes.” 

Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. “I know _why_ he takes those hits for me. Ladybug is needed to purify the akuma. But today- Ugh, I’m still so _mad_ even though I don’t… I don’t _want_ to be mad at him.”

Marinette shook her head. She needed to transform. She needed to go talk to Chat even though she had no idea what to say. Today had just been so _bad_. It started with her being embarrassingly late to class. Then, as soon as she sat down, there was an akuma alert. Which meant she had missed not only the English test, but also had been late to Physics which meant another zero on a pop-quiz. However, the first akuma of that morning and her struggles in school were nothing when compared to that evening’s akuma attack. Well, not the akuma itself so much as Chat’s self-sacrifice. 

And all she could picture in her head right now was the way he’d fallen, dropped to the ground like a puppet cut from its strings. There was a scream she hadn’t recognized as her own, but it must’ve been hers. No one else calls him Chaton. 

After that, the fight was a blur. She’d purified the akuma and even now she couldn’t remember how she’d done it.

But she could remember how empty his eyes had been. Lying limp in her arms, he’d sightlessly stared right through her. Afterwards though, he didn’t seem to realize it. 

He hadn’t just almost died. He had died. All because he trusted her, he’d died for her _again_. And, yeah, this time she had brought him back, but what about next time, or the time after that? 

“Marinette!” 

Tikki nudged her frantically. Looking up, she saw why. A black butterfly was flying towards her. 

Right, because today wasn’t terrible enough already. Taking a deep breath, she searched her thoughts for something more positive. _Pawsitive. Ugh, stupid cat… No, not now…_ Another deep breath, _The smell of the bakery in the morning, the whir of my sewing machine._ The butterfly froze in place. _Papa’s bear hugs and Maman’s gentle smile._

She opened her eyes, “Tikki, spots on.”

“Let’s de-evilize!” She caught the corrupted butterfly and set it free. “Bye, bye, little butterfly.”

Watching the white butterfly fly away, she tried to ignore the dread in her gut. She swung to the Eiffel Tower. Chat was already waiting for her. Sitting down beside him, she thought about telling him about the akuma that’d almost gotten her, but he spoke first.

“Ladybug, I’m not apologising.”

A flare of anger made her bite her tongue. She didn’t come here to yell at him again.

“I needed to take that hit. You know that.”

He wasn’t wrong, which only made it hurt more.

“You’re the only one who can purify the akuma, and I am your knight in magic leather.” He shrugged, “It’s just the way it is.”

“I don’t like it.” She finally spoke, and her words sounded more like a petulant child’s than the heroine she was supposed to be. “I mean, it’s just, you don’t _understand_.” 

“What’s there to understand?” 

He sounded so tired, and she hated the guilt hanging heavily over her head.

“...Nothing. I’m sorry, Chaton.” Ladybug sighed. “I guess I’m just tired.”

He chuckled, “Now there’s something I do understand. Don’t worry about it.”

She tried to smile, “Maybe call it a night?”

“Yeah, ok.”

She hesitated. This felt wrong. She knew she should tell him fully what happened, but he was already so drained, and, honestly, she would rather forget the whole endeavor.

“Chat...You are important to me. You know that, right?”

He blinked, “Yeah, of course, Milady. You’re impurrtant to me too.”

When he smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes. She wanted to say more, but he had already vaulted away. 

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She knew she hadn’t said enough, hadn’t said the right things. But, now the time had passed. With a sigh, she loosed her yo-yo. Just as she was about to swing away, a familiar face popped out of a portal.

“Bunnyx… What are you doing here?”

“You tell me, Mini-Bug.”

Ladybug eyes wandered to where Chat had left her.

“I just… I can’t find the right words.”

“In my experience, the right words are not always the easiest to say," Bunnyx put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You should tell him the truth, Mini-Bug.”

“Even if the truth hurts?” Ladybug smiled wryly. God, she just wanted this day to be over. “And, what painful truth are you here for, Bunnyx?”

The time-hopping hero looked away, “This… is a truth easier shown than said.”

“Well, lead the way, then.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Now, I’m Malady Bug.” She giggled. “Corrupted creation… Well, that’s what Hawkmoth had said. I think my creations are purr-fect. And, ever since I fixed him, he agrees too.”

Chat Noir felt faint. Despite only hearing half of what she'd said, his ears were still ringing in denial of what he’d heard. It was like she’d frozen time with her words.

“Chaton?” 

Numbly, he shook his head, stumbling backwards. His foot hit the edge of the roof. This wasn’t right. He’d never wanted to fight his lady, and he knew she’d never want to do this. He needed… he needed to save her, but-

“Chat!”

Something grabbed him. Blinking, his vision blurred by tears.

“No, _no_ … You can’t be…”

There was a long moment of silence. Her hand was still around his wrist, keeping him precariously balanced on the edge of the roof.

“I’m sorry, mon minou.” She sounded so sad, he looked up again. “You know how I hate liars… But, thi-this isn’t so bad, kitty. Not now that you’re here.”

She pulled him back to her, safely away from the edge. He could see the concern reflected in her orange irises, and, as much as he wished to deny it, he knew, it really was her.

“Milady… how?”

Her fingers went to her neck, and he noticed a ring hanging from a delicate chain. It was his ring… But if she already had his ring… And he’d never seen her look so broken, so fragile.

“Oh, _Bugaboo_ , what _happened_?”

“It doesn’t matter now.” She said shakily, “You’re _here_ , you’re really here and-”

“Ladybug.”

She shook her head, “Please don’t call me that, Chaton. It… It hurts to hear, and I haven’t… I haven’t been her in _so long_ -”

Her statement hit him like ice, but he refused to call her Malady despite the similarity to his nickname for her. 

“How long?” She refused to look him in the eye, but he needed to know just how long she had been like this. “Milady, _please_. How long?” 

“I’m not sure… Time doesn’t much matter anymore. I think... two summers have passed since you- but you’re here now.”

_Two summers, she’d been akumatized for at least two years and_ \- Her akuma. He needed to find her akuma, free her from whatever pain Hawkmoth had trapped her in. He had a haunting feeling he knew exactly where her akuma was.

“I- Where did I go?” He asked, and she flinched, her grip tightened on the ring. His ring. _You’re going to get yourself killed one day._ “Oh… _Oh_.”

“I’m so _sorry_ , Chaton.” Her voice cracked, “I _tried_ to fight it, really, I did. But, it wasn’t… It didn’t _work_ , and-” She looked at him, almost accusingly. “Why didn’t you just _listen_ , Chat?” 

“I don’t…” He was dead. She was akumatized because he was _dead_. “I don’t know, but I’m _sorry_. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry, Bugaboo.”

She sniffled and smiled through her tears, “It’s fine now. Now I can fix you.”

“Fix me? There’s nothing wrong with me.” He wasn’t the one with a terrorist in his head. “And, I don’t much care for the vet anyway.”

She rolled her eyes.

“There’s that cattitude I missed so much.” Adrien smiled and gently asked, “Where’s the akuma, Milady?”

With a snort she flicked his bell, and it pained him how familiar the action was. 

“Really, Chat? I’m not telling you that.”

Of course, it couldn’t be so easy. His eyes flicked to the ring around her neck. Maybe if he could just distract her…

“Right, Mr. Hawkmoth’s orders? Does he want double the ring power or something?”

Her eyes narrowed and her voice grew chilled, “No. He’s already been taken care of.”

That made him pause, “ _Taken care of?_ ” A sick feeling settled in his gut, “Ladybug, you don’t mean...?”

“ _Malady_ Bug, Chaton.” She gently reminded him and then smiled, a dangerous glow in her eyes. “Don’t worry, I only killed him so I could fix him.” His blood ran cold. “And… And he was only _barely_ dead. I brought him right back! Now, you’ll find he’s better than before.”

He thought he might actually be sick. 

“You… how many people did you fix?”

“Everyone.”

She said it so simply, so easily, like she was just stating the weather or the time of day.

“Well, except you.” Her fingers brushed his cheek and he paled. “You were already dead. I can only perfect those I kill, not that you need much purrfecting, Adrien.” Her giggle was muffled by the ringing in his ears. “We’ll just fix that pesky mortality of yours.”

She unlooped the yo-yo from her hip. He scrambled away. She had called him-

“Adrien.”

“How do you-”

A pained laugh escaped her, “Silly kitty, what did you think happened when you died? Can’t be put to rest in your catsuit.” He was shaking so hard he could barely stand upright. Ladybug was too wrapped up in her own psychosis to notice his distress. “And what a reveal it was! My prince and my knight; my love and my best friend-” Swinging her yo-yo threateningly, she stalked towards him slowly. “Gone, just dead, and… and it should’ve been _me!_ ”

“Ladybug, please-”

“Malady Bug!”

She lashed out, grabbing his staff with her yo-yo. 

“I won’t fight you, Milady.” Pulling his staff, she stumbled towards him. He caught her wrists, and she fell into his arms without struggling. “Please, I don’t want to die.”

Her eyes snapped up to look at him.

“But…I’ll make it quick, you’ll barely feel a thing, Mon Minou. And, I’ll bring you right back. So, it’s fine.”

The earlier argument with his Ladybug seemed to be haunting him now. Things he had said that he hadn’t meant, words which had obviously hurt her, and, now, he did not know how to take those words back.

“No, no. It’s not fine. And, I’m _sorry_. I’m so, so sorry, Ladybug. Whatever you told me, I should’ve listened.” 

She blinked, and for a few brief seconds he thought he had gotten through to her. Then she growled, “Ladybug is _gone_. She _failed_. I am Malady Bug! And I will not lose you again!”

She kicked him square in the gut, and he stumbled back, his foot caught the edge of the roof, and he felt his stomach lurch as he fell. Her yo-yo still strung around his baton, pulled taut, and he found himself dangling precariously a few stories above the ground. She peered over the edge, she watched him dangling with an unnerving grin. 

“Now Chaton, don’t be difficult.” She started to pull him back up. “You look so _tired_...Why don't you just close your eyes a while?”

Desperately, he struggled to loosen the wire around his staff.

“Milady, please, _please_ stop.”

She froze, as if she were battling with herself. He was able to get his claws under the wire and slide his baton from her grip. He vaulted away, just seconds before he would’ve hit the ground. She screamed after him, his name echoing in his ears. 

_“Adrien!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Chat's sacrifice and Ladybug's downfall.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette sighed, slouching over her desk. She hadn’t gotten any sleep last night after her argument with Chat. This day already felt like it wouldn’t be any better. She woke up a full hour past her alarm. It was only thanks to Tikki she’d made it to school at all. But, she hadn’t had time to put her hair up, and now it fell over her eyes and tickled her shoulders. It made her feel strangely dissonant, and she kept messing with the loose strands, not at all paying attention to Madam Bustier’s lesson. 

Sighing again, she decided to just close her eyes. It’s not like she was gaining anything from the lesson anyway. At least a nap would do her some good.

  


_Someone was falling…_

_It was her. She was falling._

_Most would be scared by the feeling, but she felt exhilarated, freed. Because she wasn’t really falling. She was flying. Her yo-yo caught the next building, and she let it pull her across the road. She landed gracefully, her hand on her hips and a smile playing on her lips._

_A shadow flitted next to her. He laughed, and her heart skipped._

__

_Then the laugh vanished, and her heart froze._

_“Chat!”_

_He wasn’t next to her like he should be._

_“Chat! This isn’t funny!”_

_Ladybug ran, frantically calling out to him. Only silence answered her. No, no, no. Something solid caught her foot, and she tripped. The fall didn’t hurt as much as it should have. Instead of gravel, her hands flailed against… leather? Blinking, she looked down. Her eyes met green._

_Empty green._

_Ladybug screamed. Her throat felt torn open from the broken sounds, but there was something much deeper inside her that had snapped._

_“Marinette!” He was calling her name without moving. Chat shouldn’t know her name. If he did then- “Mari, it’s ok, wake up.”_

_Wake up? But it wasn’t ok. Chat wasn’t waking up._

_“Shh, it’s okay.” Arms curled around her, and her vision swirled. A gentle voice echoed in her ears. “Marinette. Please, wake up.”_

“Wake up.”

Warm green eyes met hers. 

“Chat?” Her fuzzy vision began to clear. The arms around her were lacking a magic suit. “A-Adrien?”

“Hey.” He croaked, his face ghostly pale.

“What…” Marinette looked around, seeing her classmates’ shocked faces. Her scrambled mind tried to remember what had just happened. She was in class and then Chat… No, that’s not right. A dream. It was a dream. “Oh.” 

The realization didn’t completely erase the image from her mind. Chat was… No, he was fine. Chat was fine. She was fine. Everything was _fine._

“Marinette, perhaps you should lie down in the nurse’s office.” A concerned Madame Bustier suggested. 

Numbly, she nodded and stumbled to her feet. The world seemed to shake, or maybe that was just her.

“May I walk her there, please?” 

“Yes… Perhaps that would be best.” Bustier said, “Thank you, Adrien.”

He immediately took her by the arm only to be interrupted by Chloe.

“Adrikins, what are you doing helping that miscreant?”

“I’m helping my _friend_ , Chloe.” 

With a huff, she snapped, “Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! She has legs, hasn’t she?”

He scowled slightly at her poor attitude before grabbing Marinette’s school bag for her. His voice turned gentler as he turned to the shaking girl beside him. “Let me get this for you. Watch the step.”

Following his calm tones, she slowly made her way out of the classroom, ignoring the screeching blond. He led her to the nurse’s room where she all but collapsed onto one of the cots. 

“Sorry,” She muttered softly, too tired to speak any louder. “You… You can go back to class now, Adrien.”

He smiled gently, “But, I’d like to stay a while, Pri- Marinette.”

She didn’t say anything in reply, choosing instead to stare at her shoes. He sat down beside her, allowing her head to rest against his shoulder. Usually this situation would lead to a freak out, but honestly, she couldn’t find the energy. Right now it was all she could do to stop herself from breaking down in front of him.

“Mari, you… you were screaming in your sleep.”

“Was I?” She tried to giggle, but it didn’t come out right. “Must’ve had a bad dream.”

Marinette flushed under his stare. It felt like he was studying her, though she couldn't think of why that would be. It's not like this was the first time she had fallen asleep in class. She tried to remember the dream, but all she could remember now was the feeling.

“I didn’t say anything weird, did I?”

The way he paused made her sweat, “Well, you… you called out for Chat Noir. Do you know him or something?”

A new twist of panic rose in her stomach as she laughed frantically. 

“What? Don’t be ridiculous. I mean not that _you’re_ ridiculous, but that’s ridiculous! I don’t… I just kind of know him because of Eviller. I mean Evillustrator. Yeah, that’s all.” His careful gaze didn’t pause, and she quickly added, “I- I must’ve dreamt of him because… because I saw that bideo on dalybug, I mean Ladybog-blog! _Ladyblog!!!_ ”

“You must really care about him.”

“...Yeah. I do.” Marinette murmured, wishing she could tell her partner in as many words how much he meant to her.

Adrien smiled softly, the kind of rare smile that, on most days, could make her forget her own name. And maybe it made her forget her name a little bit, but then she looked in his green eyes and was immediately reminded of a different shade of green. A green that glowed.

She looked away.

He didn’t ask anymore questions, and Marinette sighed in relief. It seemed like he didn’t suspect anything. The panic passed, her eyes grew heavier as exhaustion took her over. Resting against him, she finally closed her eyes. 

If she hadn’t fallen so deeply into sleep, she would have felt his lips pressed against her forehead and heard his kind whisper.

_“Sleep well, Princess.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had the whole Malady's backstory in this chapter but it was just too much. So, I decided to split it into three parts.
> 
> Next time: Chat runs away from Malady and into some furiends


	5. Chapter 5

His pole caught a brick at the wrong angle, and he was flung down onto the street. At first glance, it was a harmless scene. People were passing by, cheerfully chattering. Birds singing and children laughing. But looking closer, their eyes were orange, the same orange as hers. One person looked at him, and he gasped. 

It was Alya, or at least he thought it was. An ugly orange bruise marred her face, and her clothes were... weird. She looked kinda like she had as Rena Rouge, her shirt ending in the same tail, flute on her back, her hair put up into the signature tails. However, she was lacking the superheroine’s mask, and there was no miraculous around her neck. 

“Oh, Adrien.” She smiled blankly. Did everyone know who he was now? He hadn’t ever realized how safe their secret identities made him feel until he heard his name spoken like that. “Malady Bug is searching for you. Please stay here so she may fix you.”

It was disturbing, like a robot had stolen Alya’s voice. 

“Adrien,” he jumped at the sound of a new but familiar voice. 

_“No.”_

Nino had appeared behind him, looking more like his superhero counterpart. His headphones were hidden by a hood, but nothing covered the matching scar on his neck. It looked like… like someone had sliced his throat wide open. Adrien thought he might be sick.

“My dude, please stay here so Malady Bug may fix you. She will make everything better.”

He backed away, stunned by his friend’s transformations. Alya grabbed his arm, and he jerked away.

She pouted, “Don’t be like that.”

“Yeah, my man. Let’s just wait for Malady Bug. She makes everything better.”

“No,” Adrien tried to leave, but they blocked his way. 

The two shared a look and then spoke, “Sorry, Sunshine” “Sorry my dude” “But Malady Bug insists” “You need to be fixed.”

With that they lunged. Only instincts kept him from being caught. Ducking under Alya’s flute, he caught Nino’s ankle with his foot, making the boy fall on his back. Alya was fast though, flipping over him to attack him from behind.

“Naughty kitty! Stay still.” 

He wondered if she had the powers of Rena as well as her looks, but didn't really want to find out. Without giving her time to raise her flute, he knocked it from her hand and snapped it over his leg. She lunged at him again, and he rolled out of the way only to be grabbed by Nino. On the horizon, Chat saw a figure zooming towards them. Ladybug. His akumatized partner landed beside Alya, giving the girl an excitable hug. “Alya, Nino, amazing cat-ch.”

“What are besties for, girl?”

That made him pause. He had never thought of Alya as Ladybug’s best friend before. What happened to Marinette? The thought made a lump in his throat.

Ladybug was laughing happily as she walked towards him, her yo-yo swinging threateningly by her side. 

Adrien needed to get out of here. Now.

“Sorry, Nino.”

Gritting his teeth, he elbowed his friend in the ribs and wrestled his way out of his grip. Then, he vaulted away faster than he ever had before. Alya and Nino waved as he fled, completely unconcerned. Like they knew Ladybug didn't really need help to beat him. She was hot on his tail. Her yo-yo wrapped around his ankle, and he crashed onto Eiffel Tower, sinking to his knees. His baton had been flung somewhere out of sight. Tears were blinding him, a fire seemed to set in his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. Adrien didn’t know what to do. What could he do? Bunnyx had said Ladybug already tried and failed. What could Chat Noir do that Ladybug had failed to? 

“Chaton.” He curled up and dug his claws into his arms. “It’ll be okay, kitty.”

He needed to save her, but he felt frozen in her dull eyes. Her yo-yo swung by her side like a metronome.

“Milady, please.” She didn’t move. “I- I can’t fight you.”

Was her hand shaking, or was that just his mind playing tricks.

“I know…” Was that regret in her voice, or were his ears betraying him? “Lucky Charm.”

A bow and quiver of arrows fell into her hands, making her giggle with delight. Slinging the quiver over her shoulder, she took an arrow and aimed it at his heart. 

“Looks like I get to play cupid this time, Adrien.” 

He flinched at the sound of his name. “But you’ve already stolen my heart, Bugaboo.” 

His voice cracked in desperation, betraying his hopelessness. Whoever she brought back wasn’t going to be him. He was going to die. He was going to die. His eyes locked onto the ring hanging from her neck. If he could just grab it-

“Wait!” He worked on a smile. “One goodbye kiss from Milady. I’m feline a little skittish.”

He stood back up, trying to control the shaking in his legs. He could do this. Just a little closer.

“I…You’re just trying to trick me.” She pouted. It would have been adorable if not for the circumstances. “That’s not very nice, Mon Minou.”

“There’s no cat-ch, Bugaboo. I purr-omise. Cat’s honor.”

She rolled her eyes, “I used the same trick on you more than once, silly kitty. It won’t work on me.”

Then she loosed her arrow. It narrowly missed as he dropped on all fours and leapt back. Inwardly he cursed. Getting close enough to grab the ring was not going to be easy.

“Adrien, don’t be difficult.” He deflected another arrow, his eyes locked on the ring. around her neck. “I’m trying to help you.”

“I’m not the one who needs help, Ladybug.” 

It was like a switch flipped. Her gentle facade crumbled as she screamed, “Don’t call me that!! I’m not her anymore! _I hate her!!!_ ” 

Her angry words made him flinch, but her rage gave him an opening to swipe the bow from her hands. She gave him a swift kick to the head and grabbed an arrow from her quiver, brandishing it like a knife. He grabbed her wrist and struggled to keep the sharp tip away from his chest. 

“You should hate her too, Adrien.” She growled, her face only a few inches from his.

“That’s… That’s impawsible, Milady.” He tore the arrow out of her hand and reached for the ring, “Cataclysm!”

“You’re dead because of her!” 

He hesitated. Only for a fraction of a second, but it was all she needed to grab his wrist. Panic overtook him as she pushed his hand towards her own face, the black energy bubbling just inches from her cheek.

Barely a whisper, he almost missed her words.

“You should hate me.” 

“No! Stop, stop, _stop!_ ” He desperately tried to pull his hand away. 

She was grinning madly, a tear fell from her cheek, “You’re dead because of _me._ ”

“No, La-Bugaboo, _no._ ” He spoke gently, “It’s not your fault.” 

She curled up, her head resting against his. A strangled sound escaped her and he couldn’t tell if she was laughing or crying. Probably both.

“You’re wrong.” She whimpered, releasing his hand. “You have to hate me. Why don’t you hate me? Why?”

“Because,” it came out like a broken laugh, but the words were solid, unbreakable, “I love you.”

Ladybug stared at him, looking torn. Her grip loosened. He could see the glint of her ring dangling between them. Tearing his wrist from her hand, he grabbed at the small ring. It was like time slowed. He almost had it, a hairs length away from his fingers, but she rolled away and his hand instead met the cold metal of the Eiffel tower. The iron creaked as it rusted away. A beam snapped and suddenly he was falling. 

“Chaton!”

Air buzzed in his ears as he fell. Adrien saw a blur of white and orange. She grabbed him midair, and they hit the concrete so hard it cracked. He struggled to his feet to collapse back on his knees. Ladybug stood to her feet, one last arrow in her hand. She muttered ‘Lucky Charm’ once more and a new bow dropped into her open palm. 

“Milady, don’t do this.” He made one last attempt to plead to her as his miraculous beeped in warning. “Please.”

She looked so tired, her shoulder sloped. 

“I have to, Chaton.” Her shaking hand raised the bow and aimed the arrow at his heart. Her smile never looked so broken, so defeated. “I can’t… I _won’t_ lose you again.” 

“Oh, Bugaboo.” He wondered if he sounded as sorry as he felt, “If you do that, then you really will lose me.”

He could have sworn he saw a flash of blue in those orange eyes, but he blinked and her eyes looked colder than ever, her jaw set.

“Then I will just have to fix that too.” 

He closed his eyes as she loosed the arrow.

Someone screamed, and it wasn’t him. He opened his eyes. He was still alive. How was he still alive?

A weight crashed into him. Beautiful red and black. Bright blue eyes looking into his.

“...Ladybug?” She slumped against him, her mouth opened, but no noise left her lips. “Ladybug! Ladybug, wakeup!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to Savage by bahari while writing the fight between Malady and Chat. 
> 
> Nextime Ladybug and Chat Noir fight La Peurouette and Hawkmoth uses Ladybug's deepest fear against her


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette woke up to an unfamiliar weight on her chest. Without thinking, she pushed it off. It grabbed her with a yelp, and they both went tumbling off the bed. It groaned when they hit the floor, and she looked down to see she had landed on top of-

“A-adrien?!?” Her face immediately flushed as she tried to separate herself from him. “Oh my dog! I am so sorry!! I didn’t know you were sleeping with me! _No!_ That’s not right, I mean I’m sorry you slept with me- _no, wait!_ Ugh, sorry for that, I did not notice you there, and I’m sorry I fell for you, I mean _on you!”_

He stared blankly in surprise before bursting into laughter. The joyful sound only made her cheeks burn brighter. She scrambled off of him only to fall back on the floor.

He managed to stand between laughs. Then he saw the look of hurt in her eyes, and tried to cover up his laughter with a cough.

“Sorry Marinette. If it makes you feel better, I fell first.” 

Then he winked at her. _He winked at her._ If her brain was having trouble functioning before, now it was straight up crashing. Thankfully, Adrien helped her to her feet and then left her in stunned silence.

A little red bug floated in front of her, waving a tiny arm to catch her attention.

“Marinette?”

Finally, she blinked. “D-did that really just happen? Tikki, pinch me. I think I’m still dreaming.”

“Ow!” She pouted as she rubbed her arm. Then a ridiculous grin grew on her face. “Oh my god, Tikki! That wasn’t a dream! Adrien said he was falling for me… It was a joke, but-”

A sudden scream cut her off. Akuma.

“Ok, ok, fight now, freak out later.” Marinette muttered to herself before shouting, “Tikki, spots on!”

She swung out of the school to find Chat Noir already waiting. Her grin faltered. He leapt beside her with a laugh like the one in her nightmare, and Marinette pushed down the panic it caused. This wasn’t a nightmare. They’d be fine.

Focusing on the akuma, she wondered what Hawkmoth was planning with this one. The akuma looked like a lifesize antique doll, gilded gold wrapped around her arms and body. A red veil covered her face like a curtain.

She was dancing on her toes, elegant well-practiced movements. Marinette almost felt bad to be interrupting. So, she ducked back behind the wall and turned to her partner.

“Any ideas? Have you seen what she can do?”

He shook his head, “I just got here, Ladybug. And she hasn’t stopped dancing yet. Maybe she’s like Frightningale?”

“Maybe.” Her eyes narrowed at his lack of puns and nicknames. Maybe she wasn’t the only one still unnerved from last night. “Well, if we have to dance, I can’t think of a better partner, Chaton.”

He smiled, it was soft and a little bittersweet and made her heart flinch in a way she tried to ignore. Maybe she shouldn’t have said it like that. He seemed to pick up on her worries and gently grabbed her hand. Chat flashed another smile at her, this one was brighter and a little mischievous.

“Then, my lady, may I have this dance?” 

_There’s my Chaton,_ she thought and then said, “As long as you lead. I’m afraid I’m a terrible dancer, mon minou.”

He laughed at that, “Impawsible, my lady is too purrfect to misstep. I’d rather follow your lead, if you don’t mind.”

Ladybug didn’t answer, his words hitting her in a way he didn’t realize they could. Her grip on his hand tightened, and she turned away to hide her paling face.

“Bugaboo,” he immediately noticed the change in her demeanor, and she could practically feel his concerned stare.

“Right,” She took a breath and straightened her back. “The akuma must be in the veil. Let’s go.”

They jumped from their cover, but the dancer didn’t pause or even look their way. There was something unsettling in her movements, with the way she pirouetted in silence. Ladybug hesitated for a moment before snatching the veil away from her face. 

The akuma’s closed eyes opened slowly, like she was waking up from a dream. Just as Ladybug was about to rip the veil in half, she caught the akuma’s gaze. Something like terror shot up her spine and she froze. It was like falling into a frozen lake, trapped under ice. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t breathe.

_“Ladybug!!”_

Someone was shouting through the frozen water. The sound became more and more muffled. And then it was silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, but the more I stretched it out the less I liked it. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long to write!


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug was shaking, her eyes still caught in the akuma's. A few faltered steps backwards, and then she was falling. His heart skipped in dismay as he ran to her side. Chat caught her a few inches from the ground and vaulted them up to the rooftops, avoiding the akuma’s icy gaze. _How could he have let this happen?_ Shaking his partner’s limp form, he bit back tears. 

“Ladybug! Ladybug, wake up!!” 

She seemed to not hear him. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her breathing uneven. It’s as though the akuma had frozen her in fear, and it was his fault. He should have protected her!

The sound of the akuma dancing made him flinch. She was getting closer. His own heart seemed to pound in time with her tip-tapping on the rooftop. He couldn’t purify the akuma, couldn’t risk it getting too close. First, he needed to find some way to snap Ladybug out of her fear. Taking a deep breath he glanced around, searching his surroundings.

The metro caught his eye. If he could escape under there, maybe he could buy some time to figure out the rest.

Leaping over a few buildings, turned back to see the akuma hot on his tail.

“Cataclysm!” 

He shouted as he dove into the station. His claws scraped the overhang, bringing the roof down and blocking the akuma’s path. 

“Ok, that’ll buy us some time.” He said, mostly to himself, “Of course, now I don’t have long before I detransform.”

Ladybug murmured something, and he looked at her in the hopes she was waking up.

“Chat…”

A tear fell from her cheek, making his brow furrow. The akuma must have trapped her in some nightmare. He didn’t want to think too much about what part he was playing in it.

“Ladybug, it’s ok. Breathe, just breathe,” He tried to speak calmly. “I’m right here. I-I’ll save you, so just hold on.”

_Think, Adrien, think!_

His ring beeped, rushing his already tumultuous thoughts. Ladybug was still limp in his arms, her cheeks wet with tears, her face pale with fear.

_If she’s trapped in some nightmare, how can I wake her up?_

His ring beeped a second time as an answer came to his question. 

“True love's kiss!"

His idea was crazy, it was ridiculous, and Ladybug would definitely not like it, but, what else could he do? 

A loud rumble interrupted his thoughts, and the tunnel began to shake. People were yelling, a parade of panicked footsteps ran past as his miraculous continued to count down. They were out of time.

“Please, let this work.”

He leaned in, his nose brushed hers, and-

_**Crash!** _

The brick wall behind him blasted open. He jerked around to see not the dancing akuma, but himself… Or rather, Chat Noir. 

“What the-”

The copy cat lunged at them, and Chat only barely managed to roll himself and Ladybug out of the way. Keeping Ladybug close to his chest, he tried to flee out of the small confines of the tunnel only to find himself trapped. 

Hawkmoth stood, blocking the entrance with Mayura by his side, a small parisian flag in her hand. Well, that explained his second shadow.  
Ears flat against his hair, he turned around only to be stopped by Senti-Noir. His grip on Ladybug tightened. How were they getting out of this one?

Hawkmoth yelled, “Without your leading lady, you can’t win! Just give us your miraculous!”

“Never!” He snarled in reply, spinning his baton as his ring beeped in a final warning. 

"Senti-Noir! Finish that annoying feline and bring me the miraculous!"

His double lunged, hand bubbling as Chat Noir's transformation bled green into vulnerable human flesh. He curled protectively around Ladybug, her eyes fluttering open just as festering claws met his back. 

“A-adrien?”

He tried to open his mouth to reassure her but couldn't.

There was a pain so cold it burned. Through the deafening pain, he heard a scream. The voice sounded so far away, but he knew it was her. No one else called him Chaton.

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen… She had been frozen, unable to move, to hear, to think. All her senses were overwhelmed by a horrible dread. Then, there was a weight in her chest, a warmth wrapped around her. _Chat…_ She struggled to open her eyes and bright green flooded the darkness. 

The green looking back at her smiled as it dimmed. Was she still dreaming? His mask fell, and she didn’t have time to look away. 

“A-adrien?”

His mouth opened, but no noise left his lips. Warmth drained from her face as his weight turned to dust in her arms. She blinked down at her hands, empty except for a small ring nestled in her palm. 

He was gone.

_“CHATON!!!”_

She scrambled, her hands searching the spot where he’d been. A small black lump nestled in the dust.

“Plagg? Plagg, where- what happened?” 

The kwami curled into a tighter ball, his eyes pricked with tears.

“Adrien? Chat Noir is…” She shook her head, “I don’t understand.”

A shadow fell over her as she stared at her empty arms.

“I do, _Ladybug,_ ” Turning towards the hate-filled voice, she flinched. The green eyes staring back at her were cold. Her partner had never looked at her like that before. “It’s your fault. I'm dead because of you!”

The words washed over her like ice. 

“No, no I-” Marinette stumbled, her back hitting a wall. “I can still fix this. I can still save you- _him._ ”

The twisted image of her partner stalked up to her, his ears flat against his head.

“Save me? Bringing me back won't change what you've done!”

“Don’t- don’t listen to him, bug!” Plagg staggered, his voice shaking. “It’s a Senti-monster.”

She heard Plagg, but didn’t know what to think, didn’t know who she'd rather believe. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the blue feathers of Mayura and the purple mask of Hawkmoth standing in the brightened doorway. 

“But, th-then that really was…” Marinette looked back at the ring in her palm, failing to hear the flutter of an akuma’s wings. “Adrien. Chat Noir is Adrien.”

“Was,” A voice echoed in her ears, purple flared around her blurred vision. “He _was._ Your partner who so trusted you is now gone.”

“I’m sorry, please. Please stop!”

Marinette curled up, her hands desperately covering her ears, but he was in her head.

“If you had been a better hero, he would still be here. But you can fix it. You can fix everything now, _Malady Bug.”_

Black floated in front of her. 

“Fight it, bug! You’re stronger than him!” 

But she wasn’t, not without her other half.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Her fist closed around his ring, and Plagg disappeared as she was drowned in purple. 

“Yes! Yes!” The voice in her head sneered, “Corrupted creation, you have _failed._ Bring me the miraculous, and everything will be fixed.”

“Adrien?”

“... My son,” Hawkmoth murmured. “I will fix this. I’ll bring you both back, I promise!”

She paused in surprise.

“Your son? Then, that means... “

“Yes, I’m-”

“A terrible father.” She answered for him, her eyes narrowed. “Adrien deserves better than you.”

“Silence, what do you know?” He spat angrily, “I did all of this for him, for us!”

“And where is he now, Mr. Agreste?” There was an icy calm in her voice, “Where is your son?”

“S-Shut your mouth and bring me the miraculous!”

Her hand clenched the ring. Now tied around her neck, it was close to her heart where he had been.

“No.”

Purple flared and bubbled at her defiance, a stabbing pain in her head as he screamed in her mind. She could have given into the call, let her mind empty, let him control her like a puppet with strings, but the injustice of everything would not let her.

“You will OBEY!”

“.... Yes, of course, Hawkmoth. I will do exactly as you said.” Loosing the yo-yo from her waist, Malady smiled as the pain ebbed. “I will fix everything. I will fix _everyone._ Starting with _you.”_

Walking out of the shadows and into the light, she fixed her eyes on him.

“Afterall, my kitty deserves the purr-fect father, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Senti-Noir!” Hawkmoth called out, “Stop her!”

The imposter swiped at her, his clawed fingers slicing empty air. She looked past the fake Chat with cold eyes. A small parisian flag was gripped tight in Mayura’s hand. With a flick of her wrist, she wrapped her yo-yo around the blue-clad villain. 

“How dare you steal his face for your little game!” 

“Nat-Mayura!” 

Hawkmoth reached towards her, his fingers brushing hers as she was pulled away from his side.

“Sir, you have to deakumatize her!” 

Mayura begged as the akumatized Ladybug snatched the flag from her hand. Malady broke the trinket between her fingers and watched as Senti-Noir disappeared, leaving a single feather in his place. 

“N-no, I can’t!” Hawkmoth hesitated before clenching his fist in absolution, “This is the only way! I can bring them both back!”

“It’s too risky! What if it doesn’t work?” Mayura defiantly argued back, “Ladybug’s miraculous cure is the only way to save Adrien.” 

_Ladybug…_ The name made Malady’s gut jerk. 

“Stupid bird,” She gave Mayura’s arm a twist. “Weren’t you listening? I’m called _Malady_ Bug now. And I think it’s time to pluck those feathers of yours!”

Malady tore the pendent from her chest, leaving Nathalie kneeling on the cold concrete. 

“You? Of course it’s _you.”_ She lamented, “My poor little kitty, trapped in a big, empty house of _supervillains.”_

Nathalie wrapped her arms around herself and hung her head. 

“I never wished for this…” 

Malady looked at the pair, and then smiled down at her shadow.

“I’ll fix this, Adrien. I’ll fix _them,_ so you’ll never have to know.”

“Leave her alone!” 

Gabriel swung his cane, missing as Malady easily spun out of the way.

“Lucky Charm!” 

Throwing her yo-yo towards the sky, a slender sword fell into her hand. It seemed to her a sign, as though Adrien was showing her the way. She gave the rapier a twirl with her wrist before standing ready.

“En garde, Mr. Agrest.” 

He took a step back, his cane held out defensively in front of him.

“Malady, stop! I order you to stop!” Purple flickered, failing to recapture the akuma. He yelled in frustration, “Why can’t I control this akuma?”

“Don’t blame me. You flew too close to an open flame.” Malady’s blade screeched as she scraped it against the ground, “The holes burnt in your wings are your own fault.”

“S-Stay away… Don’t come any closer!”

His hands were shaking as he raised his cane against her. She easily flung it out of his hands, the pole clattered on the ground and rolled away. His miraculous ripped away, Gabriel stumbled to the ground, cowering.

“Poor little butterfly, let me mend those wings for you.” 

She struck, blade cutting through the cold winter air. Red and black dove in front of her target. 

“NO!”

Gabriel yelled out in dismay as Nathalie leapt in front of him. The rapier plunged through her chest, but he felt as though it had been him instead.

“Nat-Nathalie, why? Why would you...”

She didn’t respond, didn’t move. His hand brushed her cheek, but it was cold.

“Please wake up, please? Nathalie…”

He bowed his head, shoulders shaking. Malady watched, her head tilted. 

“You love her.” She said simply. 

Gabriel startled, looking at Malady in shock. 

“No, I can’t, I-” He looked back down at the woman in his arms. A tear ran down his cheeks as he realized the lie too late. “Nathalie, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t cry,” Malady put a hand on his shoulder before driving the sword through his chest. “I’ll bring you both back. Together.”

He fell, Nathalie still cradled in his arms. Malady threw the blade into the air with a shout.

“Miraculous Malady Bug!”

There was a thunderous buzzing, a dark cloud falling upon them like a tidal wave. People pointed and chattered, their voices raising in confusion and then in panic as they realized it was not the shining pink of a cure, but a rusted mottled orange.

Malady greeted her swarm with a smile. Nathalie and Gabriel rose, marred only by bruises where their fatal wounds had been. Excitement rose in Malady’s heart as she turned towards the tunnels, waiting to see his familiar blonde hair stepping out into the light. Her smile fell, anxiousness clawing where her hope had been. She raced down the stairs, eyes frantically searching for his grin, ears straining for his laughter, but there was only a silence in an empty subway station.

“No,” she shook her head in disbelief. “Why? It should have worked, it should have-”

Her mutterings turned to an anguished cry which fell into broken laughter. Hand fumbling, she found his ring around her neck. It was a shell of its former power, blighted by the akuma's wings. If she broke it now, would she be able to take it back? _No._ Ladybug had already failed him. The new her was better, Malady could fix things in ways Ladybug never could. No longer were her cures static, returning everything to the same imperfect state. Now they could change things, rewrite the truths into something better. An icy calm fixed in her shattered heart. 

She murmured lovingly, “I know you'll return to me, somehow. Until then, there’s so much to fix, so many who need saved… I’ll make everything purrfect, just for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got this side story idea where some of the American heroes come to try and stop Malady. It'd just be a short one-shot. If you're interested in reading it, let me know :D


End file.
